Kim Possible: The Flash
by Kalexfan2018
Summary: What happens when a dark matter laden lightning bolt strikes a certain redheaded teenage girl? Will she survive? What happens when a certain red suited speedster comes to visit her? What happens when a speedster wearing emerald green and carry a bow and arrows shows up to stop the redhead? Read the story to find out.
1. Lightning Strikes

Kim Possible sits in her lab as her small portable T.V shows a news anchor reporting about the new particle accelerator that the Middleton Science Center had built. An excited smile lights up her face and her emerald green eyes dance with excitement. Rain starts to pound against her slightly open skylight. Suddenly the news anchor starts screaming that the particle accelerator has malfunctioned. Kim stands up to close her skylight. As Kim grabs the pull chain that allows her to close the skylight an explosion lights up the sky and a bolt of lightning laden with dark matter strikes the redhead causing her to fly across the room and into a shelf of various chemicals.

-9 Months Later-

Kim groans as she wakes up. Music filters into her awareness. She opens her eyes and starts blinking at the brightness. "I think she's waking up Dr. D." A female voice says excitedly. "Kimberly can you hear me?" A male voice asks as a blue-skinned man shines a penlight into her tired emerald green eyes. "Shego? Drakken? What happened?" Kim asks quietly as she rubs her forehead to help relieve the pounding in her skull. "You were struck by lightning Princess." Shego says as she hands Kim a glass of water and a pain reliever. "Where am I?" Kim asks as she takes the pain reliever with a sip of water. "You're in one of Drakken's secret lairs." She stands up with a slight effort. "Lightning gave me abs!?" Kim asks when she catches sight of herself in the mirror. "That's what doesn't make sense. If anything your muscles should have atrophied from you being in a coma for nine months." Drakken says as he walks over.

-A few hours later-

Kim walks into Bueno Nacho. "KP?" Ron Stoppable asks as he spots her walking in. "Yeah it's me Ron." Kim says smiling at her blonde haired best friend. Kim walks over to the table and Ron gets up and pulls Kim into a tight hug. "Ron...can't...breathe." Kim grunts as Ron squeezes the air out of her lungs. "Oops sorry KP. I'm just happy to see you but shouldn't you be resting? I mean you did just wake up from a coma." Ron says as he lets her go. "It's ok Ron. I'm fine." Kim says smiling at her blonde haired best friend. "How can you be fine? You just woke up from a nine month long coma after being struck by lightning by all accounts you should be dead!" Ron says as he starts freaking out. "Anything is possible for a Possible remember Ron?" Kim says laughing. "Everybody on the ground this is a robbery!" Kim and Ron someone shout. "Ron call Wade while I distract them." Kim says quietly before everything around her suddenly goes in slow motion. "What in the?" Kim breathes out as the world speeds up again. "KP don't. You don't know how that lightning may have affected you. You call Wade and I'll be the distraction." Ron says as he thrusts his Ronnunicator into Kim's hands. "I think I have an idea of how the lightning may have affected me but it's too fantastical to be believable." Kim mutters before calling their pre-teen tech genius Wade Load. "Hey Ron...Kim is that you? When did you wake up?" Wade asks as he answers the video call. "Wade now is not the time! We have a hostage situation at the Middleton Bueno Nacho. Can you call GJ and let Dr. Director know of the situation?" Kim asks as she looks straight ahead so she doesn't alert the thieves to her presence. "You got it Kim." Wade says understanding her current situation. "Thanks Wade you still rock." Kim says as she scans the thieves looking for possible weaknesses or openings she can exploit. "I'll let you know when she's enroute Kim." Wade says before he signs off so he can alert Dr. Elizabeth Director the head of Global Justice to Kim and Ron's predicament. Kim slips the Ronnunicator into the pocket of her cargo pants. Kim looks down when she feels her hand start vibrating at an inhuman speed. "Well my suspicions have been confirmed. I need to call Drakken and tell him about this new development." Kim says quietly just as GJ busts in. The thieves aim their guns at the hostages and open fire. Kim using her newfound speed catches the bullets before they can hurt anyone then she speeds out of the restaurant to find Drakken and Shego. "What was that?" asks Agent William Du Dr. Director's second in command as the streak of red lightning blows past him. "It looked like a girl who was bathed in red lightning sir." says one of the lower ranked agents. "I want that person captured and brought in for questioning!" Dr. Director says in a no nonsense tone of voice.

-With Kim-

Kim skids to a halt outside Drakken's newest lair. She knocks on the door instead of sneaking in via the air ducts. "We don't want whatever it is you're selling! Kim what are you doing here?" Shego asks as she opens the door. "I need to talk to Drakken. I think I have super speed from being struck by that bolt of lightning." Kim says panting slightly from using her newfound speed for an extended period of time. "Of course Kimmie come on in. DRAKKEN Kim Possible needs to talk to you about something important." Shego says as she steps to the side to allow Kim into the lair. "Thanks Shego." Kim says as she walks into the "secret" lair. "What did you want to talk to me about Kimberly?" Drakken walks into the main room wiping his hands on a greasy rag as he asks. "I need you to test my cells to see if they contain dark matter Dr. Drakken." Kim says as she starts pacing the length of the room. "Whatever for Miss Possible?" Drakken asks looking at Kim's pacing figure in confusion. "I think that when the particle accelerator exploded it caused the atmosphere to become laden with dark matter causing a massive bolt of dark matter laden electricity that hit me when I touched the metal pull chain on my skylight and making me fly back into my shelving of chemicals causing me to be covered in them. So will you do it Dr. Drakken? You're the only one I trust to not lie to me or keep me as a lab rat." Kim says as she stops pacing and looks at Drakken pleadingly. "When you put it that way of course I'll do it." Drakken says as he gets out all the necessary equipment to do the test. "Thank you Dr. Drakken." Kim says as her shoulders slump in relief. "You're very welcome Kimberly. Now I'm going to need a blood sample from you Kimberly." Drakken says with a faint smile. "Of course Drakken. Here you go." Kim says as she pulls out two vials of dark red blood. "How did you? Never mind I don't want to know." Drakken says as he takes the blood samples from Kim. "One is from Middleton General and the other is from just now. I used my speed to draw the blood." Kim says as she smirks slightly. Drakken shakes his head as he puts the blood on slides and looks at it through a microscope. "Cheese and crackers this is unbelievable!" Drakken exclaims before looking at Kim in amazement. "What is it Drakken?" Shego and Kim ask at the same time. "Kimberly's cells are supercharged with electricity and not to mention laced with dark matter! Kimberly is a new species of human! She's the impossible come to life." Drakken says as he goes back to studying Kim's cells. "So my assumption was correct?" Kim asks as her eyes widen. "Yes your assumption was correct Kimberly." Drakken says not looking up from the microscope. Kim's brain goes into overdrive. "That means I might not be the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion that night. There might be others out there." Kim mutters thinking out loud as she starts pacing again. "Even if that's true Princess it's not your job to clean up the Science Center's mess it's theirs." Shego says as she jumps in front of Kim to make her stop pacing. "You're right Shego." Kim says sighing quietly. "Kimberly what are you going to do with your newfound powers?" Drakken asks as he stands up and walks over to the two super powered woman. "Become what I've always wanted to be. A villain." Kim says smirking as lightning dances across her emerald green eyes. "I thought you wanted to be a hero?" Shego asks with a thoughtful expression on her green visage. "No that was Ron's idea to be honest." Kim says looking wistful. "You're gonna need a suit." Shego says giving Drakken a meaningful look. "I know just who to ask about acquiring a suit." Kim says smirking before calling Wade. "Hey Kim what do you need?" Wade asks as he answers the transmission. "I need a suit with an attached mask that can withstand high speeds. Can you do that?" Kim asks getting straight to the point. "Of course I can but can I ask why you need that type of suit?" Wade asks as his fingers start flying across his keyboard. "Need to know Wade. Can you make it red with a yellow lightning bolt emblem on the chest? I want the mask to cover my eyes and nose." Kim asks. "How's this look Kim?" Wade asks as he pulls up a red suit with a detachable yellow lightning bolt emblem with an attached cowl that covers the eyes with darkly tinted lenses and her nose along with winged ear pieces. "I love it Wade! Thanks. Let me know when it's ready and I'll come pick it up." Kim says before ending the transmission. "Can he be trusted not to alert Dr. Director about you contacting him?" Shego asks looking warily at the device in Kim's hand. "I trust him with my life but not with a secret as massive as this one." Kim says quietly.

-A few hours later-

The Kimmunicator comes to life. "It's ready for pick up Kim." Wade says as soon as Kim answers. "Thanks Wade I'm on my way." Kim says before hanging up and using her speed to destroy the communication device. Kim speeds out of the lair making loose papers go everywhere from the gust of wind made from her speedy departure. Kim skids to a halt on the outskirts of Middleton and walks the rest of the way to Wade's house. Kim walks up to the door and knocks. Wade's mother opens the door and smiles when she spots Kim. "I'm so glad you're ok Kim. When I heard that you'd been struck by lightning and was in a coma I thought that you'd never wake up." Kim smiles and returns the hug. "It takes more than a little bolt of lightning to put me down Mrs. Load." Kim replies as her eyes dance with amusement. "I can see that Kimberly. Now if you're looking for Wade he's in his room like always." Mrs. Load says with a chuckle. "Thanks Mrs. Load." Kim says as she enters the house. Kim heads to Wade's room and knocks on the door. "Come in." Wade says before Kim opens the door and walks in. A small box sits on Wade's bed. "Is that my suit Wade?" Kim asks gesturing to the box on the bed. "Yeah that's your new suit Kim. It's state of the art." Wade says as Kim picks up the box. "Thanks Wade for not asking too many questions about this. I don't want Dr. Director sniffing around if you know what I mean." Kim says quietly. "I think I do Kim. My lips are sealed." Wade says nodding in understanding.

[What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Love,

Kalexfan2018]


	2. Enter The Flash

-Previously on Kim Possible: The Flash-

Kim heads to Wade's room and knocks on the door. "Come in." Wade says before Kim opens the door and walks in. A small box sits on Wade's bed. "Is that my suit Wade?" Kim asks gesturing to the box on the bed. "Yeah that's your new suit Kim. It's state of the art." Wade says as Kim picks up the box. "Thanks Wade for not asking too many questions about this. I don't want Dr. Director sniffing around if you know what I mean." Kim says quietly. "I think I do Kim. My lips are sealed." Wade says nodding in understanding.

-Presently on Kim Possible: The Flash-

"I don't trust Dr. Director with this secret Wade." Kim says opening the door. "What secret Kim?" Wade asks. "I'm not the same person I was before the lightning bolt Wade. That's all I'm going to say." Kim says before leaving Wade's room. "Come back and visit soon Kimberly." Mrs. Load says smiling. "I'll try Mrs. Load. I've got to get going now." Kim says as she opens the front door and walks out. "Take care of yourself Kimberly." Mrs. Load says as the front door closes behind Kim. Kim puts the box in her pocket and heads back to Drakken's "secret" lair. Once she hits the outskirts of Middleton she uses her speed and takes off running. Red and yellow lightning trails behind her. "This is amazing!" Kim cries out as the wind whips past her face. Her red hair fans out behind her. Kim skids to a halt outside Drakken's lair with an exhilarated smile on her face. Kim enters the lair just as a wave of dizziness washes over her. "Whoa." Kim says stumbling. "Kimmie what's wrong?" Shego asks when she spots Kim stumbling into the main room. "I don't know I just started feeling dizzy all of a sudden." Kim says before she blacks out. "Drakken get your blue-skinned ass in here! Something is wrong with Kimmie." Shego shouts as she catches the unconscious redhead. Drakken hurries in. He was covered in grease and motor oil. "Let's get her to the med bay Shego." He says as he quickly wipes his hands off on a towel. Shego nods and picks Kim up and takes her to the med bay. Drakken starts doing some tests. "Ah-ha! I knew it! Her glucose levels are low. She needs to start eating about 10,000 to 20,000 calories a day or she'll continue fainting like this." the blue-skinned mad man says as he looks at the computer screen. Kim lets out a slight groan as she starts to wake up. Drakken and Shego rush into the room. Drakken pulls out a chair and sits down. "Kimberly your metabolism needs twice as many calories than it did before due to the fact that you're able to travel at high speeds. You need to consume 10,000 to 20,000 calories a day." He says as Shego looks away disinterested. "That's good to know Drakken. Thank you." Kim says softly. "You're welcome Kimberly Ann." Drakken says gruffly as he stands up. "Ready to start learning how to use your new abilities Princess?" Shego asks as she walks over to Kim's bed after she had straightened up from her place on the wall. "Definitely just let me go change into my suit." Kim says as she gets to her feet and yellow lightning sparks through her olive green eyes. She grabs the small box off the bedside table and heads for the bathroom. When she comes back she's wearing tri-polymer red leather full body suit with an attached cowl and yellow lightning bolt shaped ear pieces, on her chest is a yellow lightning bolt on a red background, on her feet are a pair of red boots with soles that grip the surface of the ground really well. "How do I look?" Kim asks softly after she re-enters the room. "Hot." Shego says casually. Kim blushes deeply before speaking. "I meant does the suit look like something I would wear? I'm trying hide the fact that it's me under this mask." She asks. "Kim Possible wouldn't ever wear a suit like that so your identity is safe." Shego says reassuringly. Kim smirks before speaking. "Let's get this training started." She says before launching herself at Shego. Shego ducks under the flying red suited Kim before rolling to her feet. She turns to face the redhead as Kim gets to her feet. "Concentrate Kimberly and let the lightning flow through your veins before harnessing it!" Shego says gruffly as she lights up her green plasma powers and launches a blast at the redhead. Time seems to slow down as Kim consciously uses her super speed to dodge the plasma blast. "Good but you need to do it without thinking about! It needs to become second nature Possible!" Shego says gruffly as she presses her attack. Kim keeps dodging the plasma blasts as she trails red lightning.

-Somewhere in Star City-

"I think you're ready to start patrolling the city with the team and I Velocity." A man wearing an emerald green leather suit with an attached hood and dirty blonde hair with piercing emerald green eyes says gruffly as he dodges a punch thrown by an African American female wearing an emerald green leather suit similar to the man's except for the light green lightning bolt and arrowhead on a black background emblem situated on her chest. The female was sweating and breathing heavily from their sparring session. "Are you sure Oliver?" She asks breathlessly. "I'm very sure Willow." Oliver says gruffly. Oliver had barely broken a sweat and he was breathing normally.

-Back in Middleton-

Kim speeds towards Shego trailing red lightning. She hits the green-skinned woman in the shoulder, stomach, and knee in rapid succession. "Argh." Shego grunts softly before dropping to the ground clutching her knee. Kim stops and stands there panting slightly from the exertion. "How was that for using my speed Shego?" She asks huskily. "Pretty good given the fact that you've only had them for a few days." Shego admits gruffly.


End file.
